Hidden and Okay
by Julia Pumpreo
Summary: Fifteen year old Sam Winchester only wants to make his brother's life easier, but Dean doesn't agree with his methods. Classic protective Dean with a sick Sammy as a teenager.


**Chapter One**

Sam was getting sick. He could feel it in the back of his throat. An annoying tingling that wouldn't go away. A slight discomfort whenever he swallowed, a stuffy nose, that weird taste in his mouth, a headache always creeping in, the beginnings of a fever with chills, and an all-around achy and miserable body, among other things.

Dean didn't know, obviously. If he knew, Sam wouldn't be walking out the squeaky motel door to go to school. No, Dean was currently throwing the last of Sam's lunch into a brown paper bag before throwing it to Sam, who promptly dropped it, and ruffling his hair a bit. Sam smirked a bit before flattening his hair down and rushing, at a reasonable pace to avoid big brother's scrutiny, out the door. Dean couldn't know. He wouldn't know.

Dean couldn't afford distractions, and honestly, Sam couldn't either. He had three tests that day and Dean was working toward a really important promotion at the local grocery store. Dad had left them a bit of money and a hell of a lot of instructions and Sam couldn't afford to mess anything up. Dad was a few states over hunting, as always and Sam knew Dean wanted to live up to, and beyond his expectations. In a twisted way, hiding his sickness would help Dean do just that. Besides, they needed money and, since Dean would never let Sam get a job, he couldn't distract Dean from his.

So, he walked to school, an accomplishment he'd been working towards for weeks. It wasn't that he was physically unable to walk himself the two blocks to school; it's that his brother wouldn't let him. Granted they were staying in a slightly sketchier part of town, Sam still believed 15 was old enough to walk to school.

But, today, he wanted nothing more than for his brother to drive him in that '67 Chevy Impala he was so proud of. His head was pounding and he already wasn't sure he would make it through the day. But, he had to. For Dean.

As Sam approached the school, he heard the loud rumble of the Impala behind him and rolled his eyes at Dean's overprotectiveness. His brother didn't trust him not to be mugged on the way to school. Insensitive jerk.

Throughout the day, Sam fell asleep at least twice in every class, but managed to only get caught once at the end of the day by, of course, the teacher who hated him.

"Samuel! Am I boring you?" Mr. McCormick droned on.

"No sir," Sam mumbled.

"You can make up for it in detention after school today," Mr. McCormick fired back.

Sam nodded silently, resigning himself to the torture of being in that hell for another two hours.

Sam tried not to fall asleep during detention and managed to only drift off once or twice while scrapping off gum wads under the desks. Finally, two hours were over and he could go home.

He hazily walked out of the classrooms and school thinking of only his bed when he caught sight of a livid Dean sitting in the Impala on the side of the street. He'd forgotten to call and tell him about the detention. Dean hadn't seen him yet, thankfully, but Sam took a moment to take in just how angry Dean was. His jaw was clenched, his eyes glaring through the front window of the Impala angrily. He hand was clenching his phone extremely tightly before he shoved it up to his eye. Sam felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he ducked behind a pillar before pulling it out to answer. It'd be better to deal with his brother over the phone to avoid a few smacks over the head.

Sam flipped open the phone and pushed 'answer.'

"Hey," he said quietly, rubbing his temple with his other hand.

"Where the hell are you you little bitch?" Dean growled into the phone, obviously clenching his teeth.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam bit out.

"That's not what I asked you. I've been worried sick. Where are you?" Dean asked again, slightly louder.

Sam instantly felt guilty. "Don't get mad," he muttered.

Dean sighed. "I'm not mad, Sammy. Just worried," he said, voice quieting down slightly.

Sam hung up the phone and stepped around the pillar towards the Impala. Dean's head whipped around before his eyes fell on Sam. He got out of the car and strode over to his baby brother in three steps, checking him over for any sign of injury.

"What are you still doing here?" Dean asked his eyes still fierce.

"I had detention," Sam muttered, staring at his ripped shoes.

"Eyes here Sammy. You never get detention," Dean questioned, as he used his hand to guide Sam's eyes back to his own.

"Yeah, well I did today!" Sam snapped, pulling out of Dean's hold and stalking towards the car.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean demanded.

Sam froze and stared ahead. "I'm fine Dean," he said again.

Dean narrowed his eyes "No. Don't you start that shit with me. Something's wrong with you and you're going to tell me what."

 **A/N. First Chapter complete. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated.**


End file.
